The present disclosure relates to the field of terminal applications.
Generally, to implement a function of an application program, the function needs to be installed in a computer that already has the application program installed. For example, the application program may be divided into a main function and an auxiliary function. When the application program is initially installed, generally only the main function of the application program is installed. The auxiliary function is installed when needed by users. That is, in order to implement the auxiliary function of the application program, an auxiliary application program needs to be installed in the terminal. However, during installation, data storage space of the terminal is occupied, which causes poor user experience.